johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
KAT-TUN
KAT-TUN is a J-Pop group under the Johnny's Entertainment label J-One. The group's name is formed from the first letter of each member's surname. Their name is pronounced similar to the english word "Cartoon" which is the origin of the name of their TV show - Cartoon-KAT-TUN Members *[[Kamenashi Kazuya|'Ka'menashi Kazuya]] (亀梨和也) - leader *[[Ueda Tatsuya|'U'''eda '''T'a't'''suya]] (上田竜也) *[[Nakamaru Yuichi|'N'akamaru Yuichi]] (中丸雄一) Former Members *[[Akanishi Jin|'A'kanishi Jin]] (赤西仁) *[[Tanaka Koki|'T'anaka Koki]] (田中聖) *'Taguchi Junnosuke (田口淳之介) History The group was formed in 2001 with eight members as backup dancers for Kinki Kids member Domoto Koichi when he was the host of Pop Jam. The group dropped three members and Tanaka Koki joined before the group was named. KAT-TUN started out as a temporary unit, however, due to their popularity they became a permanent unit. They officially debuted in 2006 with a single Real Face, an album Best of KAT-TUN and a DVD Real Face Film, all released on the same day. All three releases topped the charts making them #1 on all three Oricon charts. On April 19th, it was announced that Jin would be returning to KAT-TUN, and this was further described in a press conference on the 20th. Jin soon joined the KAT-TUN concert series and began working as an active member again. KAT-TUN's fourth single, Yorokobi no Uta was released on June 6th and is the theme to the dorama Tokkyu Tanaka 3 go, which stars Tanaka Koki. KAT-TUN's fifth single, Keep the Faith was released on November 21st, 2007. The song was used as the theme for the dorama Yukan Club, which stars Akanishi Jin and Taguchi Junnosuke, as well as Kanjani8 member Yokoyama Yu. Their sixth single, LIPS was released on February 6, 2008. It was used as the opening theme song for Kamenashi Kazuya's dorama 1 Pound no Fukuin, also starring Hey! Say! JUMP member Yamada Ryosuke. In July 2010 Akanishi Jin left the band to pursue his solo career. On April 1st, 2011, '''Johnny & Associates created the earthquake relief project “Marching J“, they held their first fundraising event in front of the First Gymnasium at the Yoyogi National Stadium. It started at 10:00 am, and 101,000 people stopped by over the 6 hours-and-30 minutes run-time. On the first day, Kondo Masahiko, Nishikiori Kazukiyo, Uchiumi Koji, TOKIO, KinKi Kids, Arashi, Tackey & Tsubasa, NEWS, Kanjani8, KAT-TUN, Hey! Say! JUMP, Nakayama Yuma, Yonehana Tsuyoshi, Machida Shingo, A.B.C-Z, and B.I.Shadow made their appearance. In October 2013, it was announced that Tanaka Koki had been removed from the band and the talent agency for having violated his contract, leaving KAT-TUN as a four-man ensemble Discography Albums= Studio Albums * 2006.03.22 Best of KAT-TUN * 2007.04.18 cartoon KAT-TUN II You * 2008.06.04 KAT-TUN III -QUEEN OF PIRATES- * 2009.04.29 Break the Records -by you & for you- * 2010.06.16 NO MORE PAIИ * 2012.02.22 CHAIN * 2014.06.25 Come Here * 2018.07.18 CAST |-| Singles= 2006 *March 22: Real Face *July 19: SIGNAL *December 7: Bokura no Machi de (僕らの街で) 2007 *June 6: Yorokobi no Uta (喜びの歌) *November 21: Keep the faith 2008 *February 6: LIPS *May 14: DON'T U EVER STOP *December 3: White X'mas 2009 *February 11: ONE DROP *March 11: RESCUE 2010 *February 10: Love yourself ~Kimi ga Kirai na Kimi ga Suki~ (Love yourself ~君が嫌いな君が好き~) *May 12: Going! *November 17: CHANGE UR WORLD 2011 *February 2: ULTIMATE WHEELS *May 18: WHITE *August 3: RUN FOR YOU *November 30: BIRTH 2012 *June 27: TO THE LIMIT *September 12: Fumetsu no Scrum (不滅のスクラム) 2013 *February 6: EXPOSE *May 15: FACE to Face 2014 *June 4: In Fact 2015 *January 21: Dead or Alive *March 11: KISS KISS KISS 2016 *February 10: TRAGEDY *March 2: UNLOCK 2018 *April 18: Ask Yourself |-| DVDs= * 2003.02.26 Okyakusama wa Kamisama - Concert 55 Man Nin Ai no Request ni Kotaete!! (お客様は神サマーConcert 55万人愛のリクエストに応えて！！) * 2004.08.11 DREAM BOY * 2005.04.20 SUMMARY of Johnny's World * 2005.05.03 KAT-TUN Live Kaizokuban (海賊帆) * 2006.03.22 Real Face Film * 2006.06.28 DREAM BOYS * 2007.04.11 Live of KAT-TUN "Real Face" * 2007.11.21 TOUR 2007 cartoon KAT-TUN II You * 2009.01.01 KAT-TUN LIVE TOUR 2008 QUEEN OF PIRATES * 2009.12.16 KAT-TUN LIVE Break the Records * 2010.12.29 KAT-TUN -NO MORE PAIИ- WORLD TOUR 2010 * 2012.11.21 KAT-TUN LIVE TOUR 2012 CHAIN TOKYO DOME * 2014.05.14 COUNTDOWN LIVE 2013 KAT-TUN * 2015.04.22 KAT-TUN LIVE TOUR 2014 come Here * 2015.10.14 KAT-TUN LIVE 2015 "quarter" in TOKYO DOME Works Plays & Musicals= *2004 DREAM BOY *2004 SUMMARY of Johnnys World with NEWS *2005 Hey!Say! Dream boy! with Kanjani8 *2006 DREAM BOYS with Kanjani8 *2007 DREAM BOYS 2007 (Kamenashi, Tanaka) *2008 DREAM BOYS 2008 (Kamenashi, Tanaka) *2011 DREAM BOYS 2011 (Kamenashi, Tanaka, Nakamaru) |-| CM= * 2002 Lotte Crunky * 2003 Lotte Crunky * 2003 Lotte +X Green Apple and Red Berry * 2004 Lotte Crunky * 2004 Lotte +X Blue Citrus * 2005 Lotte +X Pink Berry * 2005 Lotte Crunky * 2005 Rohto Lip Gloss * 2005 World Grand Champions Cup 2005 * 2005 Rohto C³ * 2005 Lotte +X * 2005 Lotte +X Gold Pineapple * 2006 SKY PerfecTV! * 2006 Mario DDR (Kamenashi Kazuya & Akanishi Jin) * 2007 903iTV DoCoMo (Kamenashi Kazuya) * 2007 DoCoMo DCMX (Tanaka Koki) * 2007 Lotte Crunky (Kamenashi Kazuya) * 2007 Lotte +X Magic Kiwi * 2008 Lotte +X gum * 2008 OXY (Tanaka Koki & Akanishi Jin) * 2010 Panasonic Lamdash shaver (Kamenashi Kazuya) * 2010 AOKI 3D suit (Kamenashi Kazuya) * 2011 AOKI 3D suit (Kamenashi Kazuya) * 2011 Panasonic Lamdash (Kamenashi Kazuya} * 2011 Suzuki SOLIO |-| TV Shows= *2007.04.04- Cartoon KAT-TUN Publications Photobooks *2003 KAT-TUN 1st. in NEW YORK Books * 2010.08.xx Kazuya Kamenashi VS Jin Akanishi KAT-TUN Dattai no Shinjitsu (Feature) External Links * Official Website * KAT-TUN.JP * Johnny's net * Oricon Profile Category:Johnny's Entertainment Groups Category:KAT-TUN Singles Category:KAT-TUN Category:KAT-TUN Members Category:KAT-TUN Albums